


I Let You Take Me From Within

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Nine Inch Nails - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fantasy, Feminization, M/M, Multi, NIN, Nine Inch Nails, PIV, Threesome, first fic, handjobs, m/m/f, there’s just a lot going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 11:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: Title is from Vessel by Nine Inch NailsSo this is my first ever fic, I have no idea how it’ll be received but I had fun writing it!Basically it’s about a couple who both think Trent Reznor is super hot (who tf doesn’t) and after fantasizing about him together, interesting events happen *cough* threesome *cough*This is pure fiction, and in my mind happens in a world where Trent isn’t married and can randomly hook up with people with no negativity. Constructive criticism welcomed and appreciated! :)





	I Let You Take Me From Within

You had never listened to NIN until you met your boyfriend, Ryan. He was older than you and had been to countless shows, even got press passes and had met Trent once. So you decided to give them a listen once driving to work, and were hooked instantly. Trent’s voice seemed to melt away your tension and make you feel like you belonged somewhere.

Once you listen to most of the albums, Ryan asks if you want to watch a live show online. You end up watching every special they put out, cuddled close on the couch. You’re both mesmerized by the stage sets, music, and Trent. You know that Ryan is mostly straight, but something seems to shift in him when he watches Trent on stage. His pants get a little tighter and he holds you a little closer. Trent is just so raw and open, it’s like an invitation. You love watching Ryan get excited over another man; it doesn’t make you jealous in the least, just curious if he’d ever want to include another guy in your sex life. You’ve always been exclusive, but this thought was definitely intriguing. 

So obviously, you both jump at the chance to see NIN when they announce two shows in your city. You both spend tons (too much) on the best tickets you can find, two nights in a row. 

The first night is electric, you two are standing close and feeling the bass move through you, all the time your eyes fixed on Trent. Watching him sweat through his tight black shirt, his muscles tensing as his fingers wrap around the microphone, it’s just blatantly sexual.

You and Ryan make a quick exit after the show to go fuck. He has you all the way undressed by the time you close the front door, and his clothes aren’t far behind. He fucks you hard and fast, more intense than usual. He holds you down while you watch his slender body, tensing with every thrust. 

You decide to take a risk and mention Trent; it was pretty obvious how Ryan was lusting over him, so you think it might get him even more excited to hear Trent’s name right now. Plus you just love seeing him blush.

“You’re such a slut, would be really hot to see you sucking Trent’s dick right now”. 

Just like that, Ryan pulls out and comes, hard. You watch his dick twitch and spill out all over you, as he’s moaning and practically chanting “fuck”.

He immediately goes down on you once he’s finished, and you’re coming soon after. It didn’t take much after getting to see him come like that. 

After you come and his face is sufficiently wet, he slowly makes his way back up your body, licking up his come as he goes. God, he really is a slut. He laps it up, loving how degraded it makes him feel, having to clean up his mess with his mouth. You feel like you could come again just watching him. 

“You like when I use your dick like that? Like making me feel good?” 

“Yes, yes I love making you come, love cleaning you up.” Ryan says in a higher than normal whiney voice. He’s completely wrecked. He’s slumped at your waist, using all his energy to look up at you. So obedient. 

You had both realized his love of being submissive by accident. You knew he loved to please you, but once when he was eating you out, you decided to call him a slut, and that set something off in him. He got more submissive and wanted to give up his control. Sometimes he’ll hold you down or tell you what to do, but he always ends up being a shaking, mess of a sub when you’re done with him. You know exactly what spots to hit to flip the switch- sucking on his nipples, licking just behind his balls but not quite to his ass, riding him and putting the right amount of pressure on his throat- those all shut him up and make him come undone. You tell him he’s yours in these moments and he wholeheartedly agrees.

After you two come down, Ryan confesses that he would love to have Trent fuck him while he eats you out. 

“I just want to feel used, filled up. I wanna feel Trent’s hands guiding my hips, and you fucking my face and telling me how slutty I look”. He says with his face pressed into your chest, both still naked. He’s clearly so embarrassed to tell you all of this, which just makes it hotter. You can see his dick twitch just talking about it, while his face gets red.

“I’d love to watch you take his dick, watch your hole stretch around the thickness. Listen to you moan like a whore for it, trying to get as much as you can inside you. Watch your dick hang so hard and leaking, but neither of us will let you touch it”. 

Ryan’s rock hard again at this point, so you tell him to touch himself, slowly, while you start to play with his hole. 

“Maybe Trent could eat you out before he fucks you. Think his beard would feel nice on your pussy?” You say while sliding one finger inside of him for emphasis. Ryan moans so loudly, bucking up into his hand. He’s always loved when you make him feel feminine, it gets him going more than most things.

You tell him to lean against the headboard and pull his legs up, so he complies. You waste no time getting to his hole with your tongue. 

He gasps when he feels the wetness around his rim. You lick all around, pushing slightly in while he whines for more. 

“So pretty. You like my tongue in your pussy? Want more baby?”

“Please, please yes I want more, need it, please”. He sobs out.

You lick into him, adding fingers as you go. He rides your fingers, so needy and open. You tell him to say what he’s thinking about. 

“Ugh riding Trent’s dick, making him moan and come inside me, making me messy. You coming on my face at the same time, want it so bad”. 

“Come for me right now”. You say in a low voice. He does immediately, all over his tummy, hole clenching around your fingers. 

You pull out and kiss him, tell him what a good boy he is. You get him cleaned up and both pass out. 

The next day, Ryan is definitely quieter than usual. You make coffee and ask if he’s doing ok. 

“I just feel embarrassed, I’m dating you and I love you, why do I want a dick inside me”. He says, pouty and defeated. 

“Hey, that’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You wanna see how it feels, and I think it’s really hot. You even include me in your fantasy! Please don’t feel bad, love”. 

“Of course you’re in there, you’re mine!” Ryan says with a smirk.

You kiss and go back to your coffee, both buzzing from last night and the fact that you have another NIN show to see tonight. For this one you got a meet and greet, so you’ll both actually get to meet and touch Trent. It’s almost too much.

Ryan is very methodical about his outfit choices for the night. “Which shirt says ‘fuck me’?” 

You laugh, and unhelpfully tell him that naked would be the best route to fucking. He eventually decides on a tight 3/4 sleeve baseball tee, with somehow even tighter black pants, and a leather jacket over a thin sweatshirt. He does look extra fuckable right now. You go with a tight black dress that goes off your shoulders and shows off your collarbone nicely, Ryan’s favorite. 

The whole way to the venue you’re both nervous. Nervous to meet Trent, nervous to touch him, even if it’s just a hug. Just last night you had three fingers in Ryan’s ass as he was moaning Trent’s name, it’s not exactly easy to meet someone after that. 

You have similar tickets to the ones last night, close enough to see the sweat drip off Trent’s elbows as he grips the microphone. You stand in front of Ryan, his hands on your hips and his dick digging into your lower back. At one point you make out a bit, hoping Trent notices and gets a little hot. You are close to the stage after all.

After the show, you line up for the meet and greet. Ryan is still trying to hide his boner, and while you’d really like to humiliate him a little about it, you’re nervous too. 

You watch Trent meet the people in front, politely shaking their hands or hugging them, listening to them say what an inspiration he is, thanking them for coming to the show. 

When you two are up, Ryan walks over with his arm around you, and introduces you both. He says he’s always been a huge fan and reminds him that they actually met over 10 years ago, albeit briefly. 

Trent hugs both of you, and does the thank you speech, but then lowers his voice a bit so you’re the only ones that hear him. 

“You two are really fucking hot, I’ll meet you in my dressing room”. He motions over to one of the security guards, who seems to know what to do, and escorts you further backstage. 

You’re both sat in Trent fucking Reznor’s dressing room, and can barely keep it together. 

“The outfit worked!!” Ryan exclaimed, adding “Both of our outfits. We both seduced him” after an eyebrow raise from you. You couldn’t believe it. Trent’s whisper was hot enough that you both could have come at just that, you’re honestly a little worried that this will be over too soon. 

All of the sudden Trent opens the door, half the buttons on his shirt already unbuttoned, his tight pants revealing everything he’s thinking. 

“Thanks for coming back guys, I didn’t even bother to ask if you’re up for a threesome”. Trent says, and both of your eyes widen. “I saw you guys in the crowd, made me hard on stage. I haven’t had dick in a while either. Do you like taking it or giving it?” He asks Ryan.

Ryan blushes deeply at Trent’s forwardness and stutters out “um, taking it, really want to take it”. 

Trent seems to get excited at that, and unbuckles his belt. Again, that action alone is orgasm worthy. But you both hold back. 

He turns his gaze to you, “what about you? You like giving it to him?” 

“Yeah, I had three fingers in him just last night”. You say, trying to retain your composure. Ryan gasps a little and blushes more. This all makes Trent unbutton his shirt the rest of the way, and walk up to Ryan who’s still sitting on the couch.

“You wanna see my cock, Ryan?”

“Yes please” Ryan is already totally gone, you can tell.

“Please sir” Trent insists.

“Yes, please sir I want to see your cock, please.” Ryan pleads, clearly loving the submissive role Trent’s already got him in.

“You can unbutton and unzip my pants, slut, but no touching yet. Wanna see how obedient you are.” Trent says, scathingly. His voice is so strong, demanding. It’s driving Ryan insane. 

Ryan gets everything undone, and folds his hands back in his lap. He’s practically salivating. 

“Good boy”. Trent says, and Ryan smiles, happy to be subservient. 

“You wanna get his clothes off? I can see that dick straining to get out” Trent says to you. Right away you stand up with Ryan, slowly pulling his jacket off, then his shirt. Trent admires his body for a moment. “So tiny, how are we ever gonna fit my dick inside you?” Ryan blushes yet again, and you go to work getting his pants off. He stands there in his boxer briefs, dick straining against the fabric, already forming a wet spot. 

“God, what a body. So glad it’s mine for the night.” Trent says while grabbing Ryan’s ass and kissing him. This is the first time Trent had touched him besides the hug earlier, and Ryan melts into it. You watch Trent’s hands pull Ryan’s ass cheeks apart under the fabric of his underwear, forcefully kissing him. He makes his way down his neck and chest, stopping at a nipple to lick and suck on it. Ryan is moaning so loud, barely able to stay standing. 

Trent looks over Ryan’s shoulder and asks you to get his pants off. You jump at the chance, and he steps away from Ryan slightly to give you access. They’re already undone so you pull them down, he’s not even wearing underwear. His dick springs out, hard and heavy, and you can’t help but suck it. He seems surprised but thankful, and moans into it. He sits down on the couch and instructs Ryan to join you. 

“Ryan, get on your knees. You can lick my balls while she sucks me off.”

Ryan is instantly on his knees, mumbling “yes sir”, tongue tracing circles around Trent’s balls, saliva already dripping down off of them. You grab Ryan’s face and kiss him deeply, both tasting like Trent. You go back to Trent’s dick, but Trent clearly enjoyed the kiss, his dick leaking more precum into your mouth. Ryan makes his way up and soon both your mouths are on Trent’s dick, making a slick mess. Trent’s head is thrown back, moaning and bucking into your mouths. 

Trent instructs Ryan to come sit on his dick. It’s not the most polite thing you’ve ever heard but it might be the hottest. Trent has such a big presence, it’d be almost impossible to say no to him. Not that either of you would want to. 

Ryan jumps up but looks a little worried about everything fitting. Never the less he positions himself on top, straddling Trent. Trent asks if you’d like to jerk Ryan off while he gets fucked, and you nod happily as you sit down next to them on the couch.

Trent works Ryan’s hole open with his fingers while making out with you; he’s quite the multitasker. You haven’t started touching Ryan yet, you’re afraid he would come right away so you want to give him some time. Instead you trace your fingers over Trent’s chest and stomach, lightly touching his dick.

Once Ryan is somewhat prepped, Trent slides all the way in in one go, making Ryan scream his name. You and Trent stop kissing for a moment to admire the sight in front of you: Ryan totally naked, dick hard and leaking, totally filled up. 

Trent easily lifts Ryan up and fucks into him, it’s almost like Ryan weighs nothing in Trent’s strong arms. You start jerking Ryan and kissing Trent’s neck.

Trent moans out a loud “fuck” at that, and snaps his hips harder, making Ryan’s whole body shake. Trent has such control over Ryan, large hands on small hips, using his hole however he pleases. 

“Can I come, sir? Please? Ryan whines out, barely able to speak at this point. 

“Ok baby, come for me. Wanna taste you.” Trent replies.

Ryan comes so hard at that, all over Trent’s chest, neck and face, not to mention your hand. You wouldn’t have thought that Trent would have asked for that, but he seems to be loving it. After just a couple more thrusts he comes hard inside Ryan with a loud moan. 

Ryan is completely gone. He’s tearing up a little and so tired, and Trent can tell. He pulls out and pulls Ryan close to his chest, telling him to clean up the mess he made.

“Such a good boy for me.” Trent purrs out as he pets Ryan’s hair.

Once Trent is cleaned up, he has Ryan sit to the side and pushes you onto your back. He wastes no time eating you out.

“Such a perfect pussy, Ryan you’re so lucky” Trent says between licks. 

Seeing him between your legs like that is way too much, and you come hard into his mouth. He laps it up, tasting you and Ryan together. 

You all slump back on the couch, completely spent. Trent gets up after a minute to get you both some drinks, and sits back down between you with a contented sigh. 

You all slowly get dressed again, still staring at each other’s bodies until they’re covered up. You give Trent your number and he tells you that he’ll call you next time he’s in your city, and the thought that this could happen again is almost too much for you to process. 

He offers to walk you two out of the venue with some security- it’s now 3am so there shouldn’t be too much of a crowd. 

You leave the dressing room and pass Robin on the way, who chuckles and tells you both “good job, Trent looks spent!” Trent scoffs at that and ignores him. You and Ryan are so shocked that Robin just said anything to you, let alone THAT. Today is too much. 

Now there’s a whole other reason to get excited every time NIN announces a tour.


End file.
